The Secret
by nancy fan
Summary: A follow-up to The Second Chance - Nancy decides to take the next step with Ned.


**A follow-up to The Second Chance, written for a challenge over at livejournal. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I love you," Nancy smiled at her boyfriend, the novelty of being able to say those words to him, never growing old. Those first tenuous hours after Nancy had found herself at Ned's door had somehow merged into weeks and then months of blissful happiness, the pair stealing every spare second they could to race to Emerson or to Wilder to bask in the comfort of each another's arms. This weekend was different though, Ned in possession of the keys to his parents holiday cabin and Nancy in possession of some decidedly revealing underwear.

This was to be _the_ weekend, when she would finally give Ned the one part of herself she had been holding back since the beginning.

Though he didn't know it yet, she reminded herself excitedly, unable to conceal the sudden grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about? Ned asked her suspiciously, risking a curious glance at his girlfriend before returning his attention to the road.

"Can't a girl just be happy?" she replied evasively, resting her head contentedly on his shoulder as they persevered into the quickening darkness ahead.

Later that night, the room bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, Nancy and Ned kissed softly, their touch growing in intensity as their layers of clothes were shed with increasing impatience.

"I haven't seen this before," Ned murmured appreciatively, as her dress slid slowly to the ground revealing the ivory and pink bra.

"That was kind of the plan," Nancy chuckled softly, drawing his face down to her again, practically bursting with anticipation as he backed her roughly onto the bed.

His weight pinning her to the bed, Nancy was entirely at the mercy of his touch and sighed happily as he kissed her long and deep, filled with the sudden assurity that she would never tire of him, of this.

At that, Ned suddenly froze as though remembering himself and immediately shifted away from her, Nancy resisting by pulling him back on top of her, her mouth meeting his impatiently.

When he failed to respond, Nancy stopped, hurt in her eyes as she gazed at him in confusion. "I thought you wanted this," she sighed, his uncharacteristic silence unnerving her.

"I do, I want this more than anything," he reassured her softly, his voice growing more hesitant then as though he was searching carefully for the correct words. "Nancy, something happened after you and I broke up,"

"Okay," she shrugged uncertainly, not sure she was liking where this conversation was heading. Though she didn't like to think about it, and preferred not to know the specifics, this information was nothing new; Nancy was aware that Ned had dated during their three month seperation.

"I was with Denise a few weeks after we broke up," he sighed, and the reluctance in his voice prompted a fresh wave of fear in Nancy. Why was Ned being so cagey about this? Though it was true, Nancy wasn't exactly the cheerleader's biggest fan, the pair had an amicable enough relationship and she could hardly begrudge the Ned the company, considering she had been the reason they had broken up in the first place.

"You mean you two kissed?" she prompted him hopefully.

Ned's answering silence spoke volumes and Nancy could hardly bring herself to ask the next question, already anticipating the answer. "You mean you slept with her?" she choked out horrified, backing away from him and wrapping the sheet protectively around her bare chest.

"I'm so sorry, Nancy," he replied woodenly, longing to but not actually daring to reach out and touch her trembling skin. "We were drunk and it just happened," he hastened to add as an explanation, his words edged in desperation.

Suspecting something and having it actually confirmed were two different things and tears sprang to Nancy's eyes. "I'm sorry too," she shrugged, not trusting herself to look at Ned as she stepped into her dress and walked out of the room, Ned left staring after her in the dark.


End file.
